Our Mission
by Harunatsu Asuka
Summary: Awalnya Sakura dan Hinata hanya ingin menjalankan misi yang diberikan pada mereka, tapi apa jadinya jika orang yang tak pernah ingin mereka temui muncul, dan mengganggu mereka? Membuat kesal sekaligus berdebar secara bersamaan? WARNING : NARUSAKU, SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1

**Our Mission**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Awalnya hanya ingin menjalankan misi yang diberikan kepada mereka, tapi Sakura dan Hinata malah bertemu dengan dua pemuda menyebalkan yang mengganggu. Membuat kesal sekaligus berdebar secara bersamaan.**

 **Main pair : NaruSaku, SasuHina, slight NejiTen**

 **WARN : Gaje, abal, typo, super OOC, judul gk nyambung, cerita yg semakin gk nyambung dan serentet kesalahan yang lainnya.**

 **DON'T LIKE!! DON'T READ!!**

 **HAPPY READING !!**

Tap... tap... tap...

Tiga orang gadis berkaus putih dan bercelana army panjang dengan banyak kantung di kedua sisinya tampak berjalan menyusuri koridor dalam diam.

Beberapa orang berseragam militer Jepang yang lewat berhenti sebentar dan memberi hormat pada mereka, dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil plus muka datar macam triplek yang memang selalu menghiasi wajah cantik mereka.

Sampai di sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong dan berpintu kaca. Salah satu dari tiga gadis itu menggeser pintu kaca tersebut.

Dalam ruangan luas berdinding putih itu, terdapat meja panjang ditengah ruangan dengan belasan kursi di kedua sisinya, dan layar infocus besar yang ada di depan meja. Di kursi-kursi itu duduk orang-orang berseragam formal. Mereka menoleh dan tersenyum begitu melihat kedatangan ketiga gadis itu.

Mereka segera mengambil tempat di sisi kanan depan dekat dengan seorang pria tua yang merupakan pimpinan dalam rapat itu.

"Baiklah, karena mereka sudah datang, kita mulai rapatnya..."

 ** _~Our Mission~_**

Konoha Intelligence Agency adalah organisasi agen rahasia yang berada di bawah naungan militer Jepang.

Organsasi ini merekrut orang-orang berbakat untuk dilatih menjadi tim khusus KIA. Mereka biasanya diturunkan untuk membantu para tentara Jepang menyelesaikan misi-misi rahasia yang berbahaya.

Sebelum menjadi anggota tim khusus KIA, mereka akan menjalani prosedur latihan keras selama beberapa tahun, diuji dengan tes-tes berat yang hanya bisa diterima oleh orang-orang yang mampu dan memiliki kemampuan.

Untuk menjadi anggota tim khusus KIA, tak memandang usia, asal ia memiliki kapabilitas, mereka akan langsung merekrutnya.

Saat ini tim khusus KIA mempunyai 8 anggota, dengan usia berbeda dan terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan berkemampuan luar biasa.

Yang pertama ada Uchiha Obito selaku kapten tim yang memiliki otak mesum dan sedikit gila, namun jika sudah bertugas ia akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jadi sangat menakutkan. Ia sahabat baik Hatake Kakashi yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim penyelidik KIA. Memiliki paras tampan dengan tubuh kekar dan tegap, berumur 26 tahun. Anggotanya hanya menghormatinya saat bertugas, selebihnya ia akan dianggap sebagai pria mesum yang bodoh.

Lalu ada Kamiya Pakura, gadis berumur 21 tahun yang memiliki kemampuan seorang sniper, ia yang paling diandalkan soal tembak-menembak jarak jauh. Sangat suka dengan yang namanya cowok tampan, yang akan menjadi sasaran godaan Pakura tentunya. Memiliki wajah cantik berambut hijau dengan ombre jingga (?)

Berikutnya ada Nara Shikamaru, anggota tim yang paling tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Namun otaknya tak bisa diragukan, ia dipercaya sebagai strategy maker. Berumur 19 tahun. Misi-misi berbahaya mereka selalu berhasil karena ke piawaiannya menyusun rencana. Tampangnya selalu lesu, dan seperti tak ada semangat hidup.

Lalu ada Kaguya Kimimaro, umurnya 22 tahun, mungkin dialah anggota 'paling waras' dari semua anggota tim khusus KIA. Ahli bertarung dengan tangan kosong, beberapa sandsack yang ada di dojo pelatihan KIA berhasil ia hancurkan dengan tendangan berputar andalan miliknya. Tampan dan sedikit cool tapi terkadang suka bertindak konyol apalagi di depan Pakura, karena ia suka pada Pakura.

Selanjutnya ada Hashiya Utakata, ia juga berumur 19 tahun sama dengan Shikamaru. Sangat ahli dalam hal hacking-menghacking, data serumit apapun pelindungnya, akan tetap tertembus oleh kemampuan Utakata. Tampan,meski kulitnya yang sangat pucat membuat ia seperti mayat berjalan.

Dan juga Lee Tenten, gadis berumur 18 tahun yang sangat ahli dengan senjata - senjata tajam. KIA sampai hampir kehabisan biaya hanya untuk mengganti boneka-boneka yang digunakan Tenten untuk berlatih. Berwajah manis, namun penampilannya sangat tomboy. Ia sering menggoda Pakura dan Kimimaro.

Lalu ada Hyuuga Hinata, umurnya juga 18 tahun, Kalau Tenten ahli senjata tajam, maka Hinata ahli dalam senjata api. Bidikannya selalu tepat sasaran, tanpa pernah meleset. Penampilannya tak pernah berubah, rambut panjang sepunggung yang selalu diikat model ponytail. Awalnya Hinata adalah pribadi yang pemalu, namun karena KIA, keprbadiannya berubah menjadi gadis yang ceria dan terbuka.

And last, Haruno Sakura, wakil kapten tim khusus KIA. Ahli berbagai hal seperti Obito, itulah alasan mengapa ia menjadi wakil di tim KIA, namun temperamental dan terkadang bertindak gegabah. Sangat tomboy namun entah kenapa sangat menyayangi rambut panjang nya yang berwarna softpink dan selalu diikat kuncir kuda tinggi tanpa poni itu. Sakura lah yang akan menormalkan kembali otak Obito jika keptenya itu mulai berpikiran kotor. Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten, juga menjadi anggota tim khusus KIA termuda.

 ** _~Our Mission~_**

"Baik, jadi kenapa kami dipanggil?" tanya Utakata yang langsung to the point. Sarutobi Hiruzen, pimpinan KIA hanya tersenyum melihat sikap anggota tim khusus KIA yang memang tak suka basa basi.

"Sebelum aku memberi tahu mengapa aku memanggil kalian ke sini, sebaiknya kalian melihat ini dulu..." Hiruzen menyalakan infocus, muncul gambar seseorang yang tampak sedang memberikan pidato di sebuah pertemuan.

"Kalian tahu dia siapa?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Hashirama Senju, direktur utama perusahaan Hashirama Corporation, pemegang saham tertinggi ke tiga setelah NM Group, dan Uchiha Enterprise Group. Baru-baru ini mereka meresmikan beberapa hotel dan departemen store di Konoha dan luar Konoha..." jawab Hinata lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi itu. Hiruzen tersenyum lagi.

"Tepat, Hashirama dan istrinya Mito, memiliki putri tunggal bernama Amaru Senju..." lanjut Hiruzen lalu mengganti foto itu dengan foto seorang gadis berambut merah yang tampak sedang berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya.

"Gadis itu bersekolah di Konoha High Academy, kalian pasti tahu KHA itu sekolah macam apa..."

"Hah, sekolah elit tapi isinya tak lebih dari anak-anak manja..." cibir Shikamaru, seluruh anggota tim khusus KIA menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami Sarutobi-sama?" Obito, sang kapten mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, tim penyelidik menemukan bahwa beberapa organisasi pemberontak mengincar putri Hashirama." Jelas Hiruzen.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? KHA adalah sekolah berasrama, tak sembarang orang bisa masuk dan keluar seenaknya..." tanya Pakura.

"Kabar buruknya, kebanyakan anggota geng pemberontak itu adalah siswa yang bersekolah di KHA..." jelas Hatake Kakashi, pria berambut perak yang diketahui merupakan ketua tim penyelidik.

"Selain itu, geng mafia dan bandar narkoba terbesar di Jepang yang diketuai oleh Shimura Danzou mulai mengerahkan anggota untuk mengedarkan narkoba, dan incaran utamanya adalah putra-putri para pejabat dan pengusaha kaya raya. Otomatis itu membuat KHA yang notabene sebuah sekolah elit menjadi sasaran utama." Jelas Kakashi lagi.

"Apa motif mereka melakukan itu?" tanya Kimimaro datar.

"Dilihat dari daftar kejahatan mereka. Biasanya setelah kecanduan, korban mereka tak bisa lagi melepaskan diri. Remaja-remaja itu diculik dan dijadikan sandera..."

"Mereka akan meminta uang tebusan untuk membeli senjata-senjata dari luar negeri, dan info lain juga mengatakan kalau Danzou melakukan perdagangan wanita untuk dijadikan seorang pelacuran... "

"Pasti, anggota geng tua bangka itu juga ada yang menjadi siswa di KHA. Ck! Brengsek!" Kimimaro mengumpat pelan, Yamato mengangguk.

"Benar, belum lagi markas Danzou yang selalu berpindah dan tak pernah di daerah yang sama, membuat kami kesulitan untuk memperkirakan pergerakannya..."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa kalian tak langsung menyerang markas utamanya saja?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya, Kakashi mengangguk. Seluruh anggota tim khusus KIA menarik napasnya dalam.

"Jadi kami mememutuskan untuk mengganti strategi. Dan kali ini hanya kalian yang dapat melakukannya..." Hiruzen tersenyum misterius membuat para anggota tim elit KIA memincingkan mata mereka curiga.

'Ada yang tak beres' setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan kedelapan pasukan KIA.

"Tiga orang dari pasukanmu, Obito, akan dikirim ke KHA untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Aku menunjuk Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten." Perkataan Hiruzen sontak membuat Obito melotot.

"Mengirim mereka ke KHA? Bukankah terlalu berbahaya? Bisa saja anggota pemberontak itu kabur sebelum kami tangkap..." sela Obito, Hiruzen tersenyum lagi.

"Tak akan, karena mereka akan didaftarkan sebagai siswa di sana."

BRAKK!!

"APA!?" tiga gadis termuda dalam pasukan elit itu meraung marah sambil menggebrak meja.

"Maksud, Kakek, kami harus bersekolah? Begitu? HELL NO! Aku menolak!" seru Sakura lantang menyuarakan keberatannya. Saking kesalnya gadis pinky itu sampai memanggil 'Kakek' pada Hiruzen yang notabene adalah seorang atasannya.

"Aku juga!" ucap Tenten.

"Begitu juga denganku!" lanjut Hinata kompak. Hiruzen menghela napas, sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Ayolah, hanya kalian yang bisa melakukannya, kalian anggota tim khusus KIA. Apa itu misi yang sulit?" Hiruzen coba membujuk.

"Kalau posisi kami sebagai tim KIA yang dijadikan acuan, kenapa tak sekalian saja turunkan Obito-nii atau Pakura-nee, atau yang lain. Kemampuan mereka juga hebat.." Hinata masih berusaha menghindar dari misi -yang menurutnya- mengantarkannya ke dalam neraka.

Kelima anggota yang lain melotot maksimal, pasalnya dari awal mereka memang berniat mengumpankan imoutou-imoutou mereka. Dalam hati mereka terus berdoa,

'Kami-sama, semoga Jenderal Hiruzen tak menunjuk kami, dasar imoutou sialan...'

"Tidak! Mereka terlalu tua, kalian yang masih 18 tahun cocok untuk misi ini. Lagipula memang harusnya kan kalian menempuh pendidikan SMA?" Hiruzen tetap teguh dengan keputusannya. Sakura hanya menggeram.

Lima anggota tim elit KIA menghela napas lega, walaupun mereka cukup tersinggung karena dikatakan terlalu tua, namun lebih baik begitu daripada harus membaur dengan remaja-remaja labil di sekolah. Biar sajalah dikatakan tua, yang penting tak mendapat misi itu.

"Kami memang tak bersekolah di SMA, tapi pendidikan yang diajarkan KIA jauh lebih baik, jadi tetap akan sama aja, Kakek! Dan kalau usia juga menjadi faktor, harusnya kau turunkan juga Utakata dan Shikamaru. Umur mereka tak jauh beda dengan kami..." Tenten melirik sinis Shikamaru dan Utakata yang menegakkan tubuhnnya kembali sambil melayangkan deathglare kearah Tenten.

"Hmm... Benar juga..." gumam Hiruzen berpikir. Shikamaru dan Utakata mulai merasakan firasat tak enak. Sementara Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten hanya menyeringai melihat jenderal yang dipanggil kakek itu mulai goyah dengan keputusannya.

"Hei, kalian bertiga, terima sajalah misi ini, KHA itu kan sekolah elit, siapa tahu kalian bisa bertemu dengan cowok tampan dan kaya..." Pakura yang penyakit akutnya mulai kambuh mengedip-gedipkan matanya pada ketiga gadis di hadapannya. Dan hanya dibalas tatapan mata bosan oleh ketiga gadis itu.

"Pakura-nee, kau kehabisan obatmu lagi hari ini?" ucap Hinata, lalu menggulung kertas laporan yang ia pegang dan memukul kepala Pakura.

"Hei, hormat pada Neesan mu, Hinata!"

Tukk..

Pakura membalas Hinata dengan mengetuk kening gadis itu dengan bolpen.

"Hei! Itu sakit, tahu!" protes Hinata.

Pakura mungkin kehabisan obat, tapi Obito lebih parah lagi, wajahnya mulai dipenuhi rona merah. Pertanda kalau otak kapten itu mulai memainkan skenario liar tentang siswi-siswi di KHA.

"Iya, aku saja ingin sekali menggantikan kalian, pasti di sana banyak siswi berbody seksi dan beropp-"

SETT..

BUAKK!!

Sakura mengambil buku tebal yang ada di lemari belakangnya dan melemparnya tepat ke wajah kaptennya itu tanpa belas kasihan. Obito sampai terjungkal dari kursinya.

'Dasar kapten sinting...' maki Sakura dalam hati, sementara emeraldnya terus menatap tajam Obito yang sedang mengelus elus hidung kebanggaannya.

"Ittai Saku, kau mau membuat hidung indahku patah?" tanyanya. Sakura mendecih.

"Otak tidak beresmu itu harus di sterilkan kapten, atau Rin-neesan akan meninggalkanmu..." mendengar nama Rin -tunangannya- disebut, Obito memilih diam sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

"Dasar pria mesum..." Kimimaro mengumpat pelan, Tenten menyeringai.

"Hei Kimimaro nii, memangnya kau tak mesum, aku kemarin melihatmu sedang mengintip Pakura-nee ganti baju, lalu kau mulai mimis -hmpptt" Tenten tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mulutnya keburu di bekap oleh Kimimaro.

"Jangan biacara yang tidak-tidak Tenten. Ck, nanti Pakura mencapku sebagai pemuda berotak kotor, jadi tolong diam ya. Aku janji akan membelikanmu es krim." Kimimaro terus mengoceh, tak peduli dengan Tenten yang hampir kehabisan napas.

Melihat rapat yang jadi kacau karena pasukan khusus KIA, Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

'Berisik seperti biasa...'

"Baik, sudah kuputuskan..." suara Hiruzen menginterupsi keributan. Semua di sana terdiam menunggu keputusan final sang jenderal.

"Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten tetap akan menjalankan misi ini. Shikamaru dan Utakata, kalian akan jadi cadangan dan diturunkan jika memang harus diturunkan. Sementara sisanya membantu penyelidikan di luar. Keputusan tak dapat diganggu gugat, aku harap kalian mengerti. Yak, rapat kali ini selesai, aku pergi..." kakek tua itu langsung berlalu pergi diikuti Kakashi, Yamato, Obito, Pakura, juga Kimimaro yang hanya melemparkan senyum manis kepada imoutou dan otoutou mereka.

"Semoga berhasil Imouto, Otouto..." Pakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berlari mengikuti yang lain.

Sementara lima orang yang masih tersisa di ruang rapat itu hanya terdiam. Sampai kemudian terdengar teriakan kencang yang menggema di seluruh gedung KIA.

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

 ** _~Our Mission~_**

Dan disinilah akhirnya Sakura cs berakhir. Konoha High Academy.

Gadis pink dan dua temannya itu sedang mencoba seragam KHA, di kamar baru mereka asrama KHA.

Kamar itu cukup luas, dengan tiga buah ranjang berukuran sedang, satu buah meja panjang di ujung ruangan, satu lemari pakaian besar, dan sebuah lemari kecil dengan banyak laci, kamar itu juga dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi.

"Ugh... rok nya pendek sekali, siapapun pasti bisa melihat celana dalam yang dipakai kalau roknya sependek ini..." protes Tenten menatap seragamnya lewat cermin besar yang ada di lemari pakaian.

"Aku setuju..." desah Hinata, Sakura hanya diam namun hatinya ikut merutuki betapa miskinnya KHA sampai harus menghemat kain untuk membuat rok.

"Aku ngantuk... Kakek tua itu sangat menyebalkan..." rutuk Hinata lalu merebahkan dirinya di kamar mereka.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa mereka begitu bad mood siang ini. Kakek Hiruzen lah yang menyebalkan.

Pagi tadi, saat ketiga gadis itu sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur di asrama gedung KIA, tiba-tiba Pakura dan Rin masuk dengan terburu-buru sambil menenteng tiga buah koper besar. Rupanya Hiruzen ingin mereka bertiga segera pindah ke asrama baru. Tanpa mandi, tanpa ganti baju dan hanya sempat sikat gigi dan cuci muka, mereka bertiga ditarik menuju mobil dan diantar ke KHA.

Dengan masih memakai piyama kebesaran, dan rambut yang diikat acak-acakan. Mereka bertemu dengan seluruh guru yang mengajar di KHA. Guru-guru di sana menyambut mereka dengan sangat baik. Sebelumnya memang Hiruzen menceritakan dengan detail identitas asli muridnya yang akan masuk ke KHA. Awalnya mereka terkejut. Namun akhirnya mereka menyetujui dan berjanji akan merahasiakan nya dari siapa pun.

Kembali dengan tiga gadis tadi. Mereka masih betah meluncurkan rutukan demi rutukan. Entah itu tentang seragam yang terlalu terbuka, atau betapa menyebalkannya Hiruzen, atau apapun yang membuat mereka bad mood.

"Satu-satunya hal yang kusyukuri saat ini adalah, perjalanan darma wisata yang dilakukan seluruh siswa KHA membuat sekolah ini sepi, tak berpenghuni. Aku bisa lebih tenang dan bisa beristirahat..." ucap Sakura sambil melempar seragam-seragam yang tadi di cobanya ke ranjang.

Ia lalu membuka koper dan membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya di lemari besar. Diikuti Tenten dan Hinata yang duduk di samping Sakura, ikut membongkar koper mereka juga.

"Ya, para sensei juga sepertinya memahami posisi kita sebagai tim KIA. Mereka memberi kita kamar yang cocok. Aku jadi merasa sensei disini lebih baik daripada para tetua-tetua di sana..." umpat Tenten.

Sementara di gedung KIA, tiga orang yang sedang konsen dengan pekerjaan masing-masing tiba-tiba bersin dengan kompak.

"HATSYI!"

Mereka saling memandang, lalu mengangkat bahu masing-masing.

"Hah, aku tak tahu, semoga hari pertama sekolah kita besok, tak ada hambatan dan gangguan..." Desah Sakura panjang.

 ** _TBC_**

 **Wew.. aloha readers.. ane re post chapter 1 Our Mission... akhirnya ada solusi juga dengan masalah yg menghampiri ane akhir akhir ini.. Arigato untuk author favorit ane Lukas - senpai (broke lukas), sama Mici (Mika-kim) udah bantuin sama ngasih saran.. ane terbantu bgt... #OJIGI120derajat**

 **Sepertinya ane bakal nulis lagi di ffn... semoga masih pada mau baca yaa..**

 **#Haru**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Mission**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Awalnya hanya ingin menjalankan misi yang diberikan kepada mereka, tapi Sakura dan Hinata malah bertemu dengan dua pemuda menyebalkan yang mengganggu. Membuat kesal sekaligus berdebar secara bersamaan.**

 **Main pair : NaruSaku, SasuHina, slight NejiTen**

 **WARN : Gaje, abal, typo, super OOC, judul gk nyambung, cerita yg semakin gk nyambung dan serentet kesalahan yang lainnya.**

 **DON'T LIKE!! DON'T READ!!**

 **HAPPY READING !!**

Konoha High Academy, sebuah sekolah berasrama yang terelit dan termewah. Sekolah ini sangat lengkap dengan fasilitas nomor satu di Jepang, yang dibutuhkan untuk menuntut ilmu ,mulai dari ruang kelas yang nyaman, sarana olahraga ,laboraturium lengkap, ruang seni dan musik, perpustakaan raksasa, kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang beragam dan terbina dengan sempurna sampai kantin yang menyediakan aneka hidangan yang tak bisa diragukan rasanya.

Tenaga pengajarnya juga merupakan lulusan-lulusan terbaik universitas luar negeri, prestasi akademis maupun non-akademis sudah banyak diraih sekolah ini.

Untuk masuk ke sana? Oh, tentu saja kau harus dari kalangan konglomerat, bangsawan atau manusia berotak Einstein.

Sekolah dan asrama yang sepi selama empat hari karena kegiatan darma wisata di Kyoto akhirnya mulai ramai kembali. Para siswa mulai memenuhi gedung sekolah. KHA beraktivitas seperti biasa.

"Hei, Sakura, kau sudah selesai?" seru Tenten dari depan pintu kamar, ia dan Hinata sudah siap dengan seragam mereka. Kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan vest hitam, dan rok lipit abu-abu, mungkin tambahan celana training pendek yang mereka pakai dibalik rok mereka.

"Yap! Aku sudah selesai, ayo..." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul, gadis pink itu lalu mengunci pintu kamar.

"Hah... akhirnya kita jadi siswa lagi..." gumam Hinata lemas, sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor asrama. Beruntung para siswa sudah berangkat semua, dan kamar mereka yang terletak di ujung -yang memang dikhususkan- membuat mereka tak perlu berjalan canggung.

"Memangnya kau pernah jadi siswa sebelum ini?" tanya Tenten, Hinata mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apa akademi KIA tidak cukup untuk menjadikan kita siswa?" Sakura mengambil alih, Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ya, maksudku itu Tenten.." ucap Hinata, Tenten segera menoyor dua kepala pink dan indigo itu.

"Ck, kita di didik di KIA menjadi tentara bukan sebagai siswa, kalian ini..." balas Tenten saat dua sahabat disampingnya men-deathglare nya panas.

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang bilang, 'Kami memang tak bersekolah di SMA, tapi pendidikan yang diajarkan KIA jauh lebih baik, jadi tetap akan sama aja, Kakek!' saat rapat kemarin?" tanya Sakura sambil menirukan gaya Tenten berbicara, Tenten tampak memasang pose berpikir.

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?" tanyanya pura-pura lugu.

"Dasar..." umpat Hinata lalu meninju lengan Tenten, mereka tertawa lagi lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah sambil bercanda ria.

 ** _~Our Mission~_**

Menurut para siswi KHA, empat pemuda tampan yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka adalah dewa yang diturunkan ke bumi. Dengan senang hati mereka akan meneriakkan nama pemuda-pemuda itu. Gadis-gadis itu yakin kalau terus menyebutkan nama-nama para pengeran, mereka akan senang dan akan memilih salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu.

Sebaliknya, empat pemuda yang dari tadi hanya diam ditengah kerumunan para gadis itu sebenarnya sangat muak mendengar teriakkan-teriakkan melengking yang akan merusak gendang telinga mereka kapan saja.

"KYAAAAAA... MEREKA TAMPAN...!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN AISHITERU!!"

"SASUKE-KUN, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!!"

"NEJI-KUN, AKU PADAMU!!!"

"GAARA-KUN, I LOVE YOU!!!"

Dan, begitu seterusnya...

"Apa tak ada cara untuk membungkam mereka? Demi Tuhan, aku aka gila kalau seperti ini terus..." umpat Naruto ditengah teriakan-teriakan itu.

"Nikmati saja, Dobe... " Sasuke tetap memasang wajah stoic nya meski dalam hati ya ikut mengumpat juga.

'Shit! Perempuan-perempuan gila...'

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke, nikmati saja..." Sahut Gaara yang sifatnya memang sebelas-dua belas dengan Sasuke. Dingin seperti bongkahan es.

"Aku juga..." Neji ikut menambahkan suaranya mendukung Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa percuma juga memperdulikan gadis-gadis itu akhirnya ikut bungkam, menikmati lengkingan khas fangirls yang setiap hari terdengar sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

Kerumunan itu mengiringi sampai Naruto cs duduk di kursi mereka di kelas XII-A, yang pasti akan mengelilingi mereka sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

 ** _~Our Mission~_**

Lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi, lingkungan sekolah yang tadinya penuh oleh murid-murid jadi sepi karena semua murid tersebut sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Sakura-Hinata-Tenten yang notabene siswa baru memilih berangkat lebih lambat untuk menghindari tatapan penasaran atau hal lain dari siswa-siswi di sana.

Gedung KHA sudah di depan mata, tiga gadis itu berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati bangunan raksasa yang mulai hari ini menjadi tempat mereka menuntut ilmu itu.

"Fuuh... Baiklah, misi kita dimulai hari ini..." gumam Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Ayo," ajak Sakura, gadis itu berjalan di depan diikuti Tenten kemudian Hinata.

Sring..

"Eh? Apa ini?" Hinata yang berjalan paling belakang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan spontan mengangkat tangan kiri, menghalau seberkas cahaya menyilaukan yang aka p tiba-tiba dari rooftop gedung.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten lalu menghampiri gadis itu, Sakura yang bingung akhirnya ikut mendatangi dua temannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, Hinata menunjuk kearah rooftop, cahaya tadi sudah tidak ada, yang kini ada dipandangan tiga gadis itu adalah seorang siswi yang berdiri di dipagar rooftop tersebut.

"Mau apa dia di atas sana?" tanya Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten yang juga sama bingungnya hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"HOTARUUU!!!" tiba-tiba seorang siswi berambut merah berteriak keras, mengalihakn perhatian tiga gadis tentara di sana.

Gadis dengan name tag Sara yang tersemat di dada kirinya itu menangis, bibirnya terus mengumamkan nama 'Hotaru' berkali-kali.

"Hei, kau... kau tak apa?" Tenten mencoba menyapa gadis itu, namun gadis tersebut hanya terus menggumam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

Tenten mengernyit lalu menatap Sakura dan Hinata yang juga sama bingungnya. Mereka bicara lewat tatapan mata, namun aktivitas itu terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sara menarik tangan Sakura dan mulai terisak hebat.

"A-aku mohon, tolong Hotaru, aku mohon," pintanya masih dengan menangis.

Seakan tersengat listrik, Sakura, Hinata, juga Tenten terperanjat. Sadar dengan situasi apa yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini.

Siswi itu berniat bunuh diri.

"Oh shit!!" umpat Sakura pelan, dengan cepat ia melepas ransel dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Hinata mengikuti gadis itu melepas ranselnya.

Para murid yang tadinya sudah masuk kedalam gedung, kali ini berhamburan keluar karena mendengar teriakkan keras Sara.

"Kyaaaaa!!!" seluruh siswi terpekik ngeri melihat Hotaru yang sudah mengambil posisi di pinggir pagar rooftop, bersiap melompat.

"Tolong dia, aku mohon," pinta Sara lagi. Tenten tersenyum lalu memeluk Sara, menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kau tenang saja, teman-temanku akan menolongnya. Sekarang berhenti menangis ya," Tenten menepuk-nepuk punggung Sara pelan hingga gadis itu tenang.

Sakura segera mencari lintasan yang tepat untuk berlari, sementara Hinata berada di arah sebaliknya. Ia segera berjongkok dengan kaki kanan yang bertumpu pada tanah. Jarak mereka berdua sekitar delapan meter.

Namun melihat halaman yang penuh dengan siswa membuat Sakura dan Hinata menggeram jengkel. Bagaimana cara menolongnya kalau ramai begini?

"Hei, menyingkir sebentar," seru Sakura pada salah seorang siswi yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun berhasil diusir satu, siswa dan siswi di sana malah makin bertambah,

"Hei kalian. Tolong menyingkir sebentar," ujar Sakura lagi, ia mulai jengah. Bukannya menyingkir orang-orang di sana malah semakin bertambah, memenuhi lintasan larinya, Hinata bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Dan yang membuat Sakura naik darah adalah siswa-siswi di sana hanya menoleh menatapnya aneh tanpa menghiraukan seruannya dan kembali berbalik, mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing, merekam kejadian itu sambil menggumam berisik seperti lebah.

"Ini pasti jadi viral jika aku sebar luaskan,"

"Ini kejadian langka. Harus di abadikan,"

Dan lain-lain...

"MENYINGKIR KU BILANG!" teriakkan Sakura berhasil membungkam semua yang ada di sana. Aura yang di keluarkan Sakura sangat mengintimidasi, perlahan siswa-dan siswi yang menghalangi jalannya menyingkir. Menciptakan sebuah lintasan untuk gadis pink itu berlari.

"Shit!" umpatnya lagi seraya melepas sneakers nya lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Iris Viridiannya menatap Hinata yang mengangguk. Tanda kalau gadis indigo itu sudah siap. Sakura mengangguk.

"KYAAA!!!" jaritan para siswi kembali terdengar, Sakura mendongak, tubuh Hotaru sudah terjun bebas ke bawah. Segera saja gadis pink itu berlari kea rah Hinata. Sementara Hinata menyatukan kedua tangannya.

Tepat di depan Hinata, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Kaki kiri gadis itu kemudian menapak diatas tangan Hinata dan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Hinata. Merasa sudah menemukan posisi yang tepat Hinata segera melempar Sakura ke atas.

Sakura segera menangkap tubuh Hotaru yang melayang dan memeluknya. Dua gadis itu mendarat mulus dengan berguling di halaman berumput Konoha High Academy.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu hanya aka terpana tak aka berkata-kata.

"Hei, kau. Sadarlah. Hei," ujar Sakura seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Hotaru yang tak sadarkan diri. Masih tak ada respon dari gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Hei, sadarlah," lagi, kali ini Sakura mengguncang bahu Hotaru, gadis pink itu meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Hotaru dan memeriksanya, masih ada denyut nadi di sana.

"Hotaru, sadarlah," isak Sara yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Sakura, gadis itu ikut menepuk pelan pipi sahabatnya yang masih tetap tak sadarkan diri.

"Hotaru," panggilnya lagi.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Hotaru bergerak terbuka, sepasang iris jade terlihat, semua yang ada di sana langsung menghela napas lega. Gadis itu siuman.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah kau tak apa-apa," ucap Sara, Sakura tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Sara yang menyiratkan kelegaan luar biasa. Gadis pink itu menepuk pundak Sara pelan seraya berdiri.

"Kau tenang saja, dia tidak akan apa-apa. Tapi sebaiknya, kau segera membawanya ke UKS," Sara mengangguk seraya tersenyum pada Sakura, gadis merah itu meraih tangan kedua tangan Sakura dan mengucapkan terimakasih,

"Arigatou, " dan hanya dibalas anggukan.

Sara segera memanggil beberapa teman laki-lakinya untuk membantu membawa Hotaru ke UKS. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat, Sara berojigi lagi kearah Sakura. Hinata, dan Tenten.

"Woah, kau hebat," puji Hinata kemudian, gadis itu mengajak Sakura untuk beradu tinju, Sakura yang baru saja selesai memasang sepatu dan tasnya hanya terkekeh dan membalas,

"Tidak, kita semua hebat,"

"Huh! Mencoba merendah ya, Haruno. Biasanya saja, kalau berhasil melakukan sesuatu dan mendapat pujian, kau akan langsung membalas dengan berkata 'Oh, tentu saja. Haruno Sakura kan memang hebat' " sindir Tenten sambil menirukan cara Sakura berbicara, menuai tinjuan di lengannya yang dilayangkan Sakura.

"Sialan! Aku tidak seperti itu, Kungfu Panda!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Kungfu Panda, Jidat?!"

"Oh, tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi,"

Melihat dua sahabatnya mulai berdebat hal yang tidak jelas, Hinata langsung menghela napas panjang.

'Astaga, mereka mulai lagi...' batinnya miris.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis berambut indigo itu segera menarik kerah seragam Sakura dan Tenten yang berdiri membelakanginya. Menyeret dua gadis itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam gedung KHA.

"Dasar Jid/Kung- UUAA!!!!"

"Kalian berisik,"

"Hinata! Aku tercekik! Oi!"

"Uhukk, Hina-ta, o-oi!!"

Meninggalkan kerumunan siswa yang menatap mereka tercengang bercampur takjub.

"Siapa mereka?"

 ** _~Our Mission~_**

Emerald dan Amethys tajam itu bergulir. Menatap berkeliling manusia-manusia yang duduk rapi di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian," perintah Asuma-sensei, guru Fisika juga wali kelas XII-A pada Sakura dan Hinata yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah stoic mereka.

"Haruno Sakura, yoroshiku,"

"Hyuuga Hinata, dozo yoroshiku,"

Angkuh. Dingin. Mempesona.

Mungkin tiga kata itulah yang berputar di kepala siswa-siswi di kelas itu. Dua kata pertama di dominasi oleh para gadis yang langsung memasang tampang menyeramkan. Menatap Sakura dan Hinata dengan tatapan : 'Menjauhlah-dari-pangeran-kami'

Mereka sedikit risih dengan kedatangan dua anak baru itu. Paras mereka yang cantik dan menawan, ditambah tubuh yang proporsional dengan tinggi sekitar 170 centi membuat gadis-gadis itu merasa tersaingi.

Tak sengaja iris Viridian Sakura bertemu dengan Azzure milik Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi sambil bertopang dagu sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke direksi lain . Di samping pemuda pirang itu, duduk Sasuke yang juga berkespresi sama.

Tepat di belakang Naruto duduk Gaara yang berdampingan dengan Neji. Sakura mendengus pelan, lalu tersenyum miring.

'Wah, ternyata ini kelasnya para penguasa. Pantas saja, gadis-gadis itu terlihat ingin memakan kami,' batinnya.

Asuma yang memang sudah tahu identitas asli Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa menempati tempat yang masih kosong," ujarnya, segera saja dua gadis itu berjalan menuju dua tempat kosong di barisan paling belakang yang kebetulan berdampingan.

Sakura spontan tersenyum, gadis itu menatap Hinata yang juga menampilkan ekspresi sama. Sayangnya Tenten tak bersama mereka. Gadis bercepol dua itu menjadi siswa di kelas XII-B.

"Oke, untuk pelajaran hari ini silahkan buka halaman 180," ujar Asuma seraya menuliskan judul bab yang akan mereka pelajari hari ini di papan tulis.

Dan dimulailah kehidupan SMA tiga tentara cantik itu.

~Our Mission~

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, kafetaria yang memang terdapat di setiap tingkatan kelas penuh dengan siswa dan siswi yang ingin mengisi perut mereka dengan menu-menu lezat di sana.

"Umm, yang mana, ya? Kau mau makan apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata. Tangan gadis itu memegang pundak Hinata yang juga masih focus melihat jajaran makanan yang di sajikan prasmanan. Rautnya benar-benar serius memikirkan makanan apa yang cocok untuk mengganjal perut mereka.

Saat ini dua gadis itu sedang mengantre untuk mengambil makanan. Sebenarnya Tenten tadi juga ada bersama mereka, namun karena Kakashi datang untuk memberikan data dan informasi yang dibutuhkan untuk penyidikan, akhirnya gadis bercepol dua itu menyuruh Sakura dan Hinata antre duluan dan mengorbankan dirinya untuk pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Hinata mendengus seraya tersenyum.

'Anak itu pasti ada maunya,' batinnya geli.

Setelah mengantre cukup lama akhirnya dua gadis itu memutuskan mengambil semangkuk nasi, dengan chiken katsu dan salad, juga miso soup dan rumput laut. Sekotak susu rasa coklat dan apel sebagai pencuci mulut. Tak lupa mereka juga mengambilkan menu yang sama untuk Tenten.

Membawa dua nampan apalagi dengan kondisi ramai begini, cukup membuat Sakura sedikit kesulitan. Belum lagi hampir seluruh meja di kafetaria itu penuh.

"Hinata, kau cari dulu tempat duduknya. Aku akan menunggu di sini," Hinata mengangguk, gadis itu segera meninggalkan counter makanan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya di tengah bisingnya keramaian, suara Hinata terdengar.

"Kochi yo, Sakura," serunya seraya melambai, Sakura tersenyum dan segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Hah, akhirnya bisa makan juga. Perutku sudah berbunyi dari tadi kau tahu," tutur Sakura dengan ekspresi kelaparan yang di lebih-lebihkan, Hinata terkekeh melihatnya.

Tempat duduk itu terletak di pojok belakang kafetaria, persis di samping jendela, sehingga pemandangan KHA yang ramai pun terlihat dengan jelas. Benar-benar tempat yang strategis.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tukas Tenten yang tiba-tiba saja datang, Sakura dan Hinata menoleh, mereka tersenyum.

"Tidak, kok. Ini, kami ambilkan untukmu juga," Hinata mendorong nampan milik Tenten yang langsung dibalas cengiran lebar.

"Aih, perhatian sekali kalian berdua ini, tahu saja kalau aku sedang kelaparan dan malas mengantre," ucapnya, menuai tinjuan dari Sakura dan Hinata. Tiga gadis itu akhirnya menyantap hidangan masing-masing.

"Oh ya, mana data yang Kakashi-senpai berikan?" tanya Sakura di sela kunyahannya. Tenten menjetikkan jarinya.

"Ah, ya! Ini dia, " gadis itu mengambil sebuah flashdisk warna merah dari dalam saku vest-nya. Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk kompak.

"Great. Malam ini kita pelajari informasi itu," ujar Sakura, gadis-gadis itu pun kembali menyantap makanan mereka.

Entah karena benar-benar kelaparan atau karena apa, tiga gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa bisik-bisik seluruh pengunjung kafetaria sudah terdengar dari mereka duduk di meja tersebut.

"Ck, mereka itu anak baru, ya? Memangnya mereka tidak tahu apa peraturan kefetaria ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin saja mereka memang tidak tahu,"

"Aku kasihan pada mereka, setelah ini pasti banyak masalah yang akan menimpa mereka,"

"Biarkan saja! Gadis angkuh dan sombong seperti mereka untuk apa di kasihani?!"

"Benar. Tingkahnya saja yang sok tidak peduli, padahal niat mereka pasti sama. Ingin menarik perhatian para pangeran,"

Dan begitu seterusnya...

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang duduk persis di meja yang bersebelahan dengan Sakura cs, bangkit berdiri. Dengan berkacak pinggang dan pose angkuh, gadis itu menghampiri Sakura dkk.

"Hei, kalian," panggilnya ketus. Seisi kafetaria langsung hening, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

Merasa ada yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, Sakura, Hinata, juga Tenten menoleh.

"Kau memanggil kami?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sepasang iris biru gelap milik Amaru Senju, gadis yang menginterupsi tadi melebar, sikap tiga gadis itu terlalu santai.

Biasanya orang-orang yang berhadapan dengannya akan takut.

Siapa sih yang tak kenal Amaru Senju, dia putri tunggal dari salah satu keluarga yang berpengaruh besar dalam pembangunan dan majunya KHA, berani padanya berarti cari mati.

"Ya, kalian, bisakah kalian menyingkir? Tempat ini sudah ada pemiliknya," ketusnya lagi, Sakura cs saling memandang dengan kening mengernyit bingung, saling berbicara lewat tatapan mata.

"Maaf, nona, tapi saat kami lihat, tempat ini kosong. Tak ada orang yang menempatinya," ujar Hinata, Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa kalian tak tahu peraturan yang berlaku di kafetaria ini? Meja ini dan meja itu..." Amaru menunjuk mejanya,

"... sudah di klaim sebagai tempat 'kami' . Kelompok golongan atas. Kalian yang hanya siswa beasiswa tak pantas dan sama sekali tak berhak duduk di sini!!" serunya, semua yang mendengar itu menyeringai, memandang meremehkan pada Sakura cs.

Sakura memandang Amaru sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada meja di sebelahnya. Meja itu ditempati oleh lima orang gadis cantik termasuk Amaru.

Gadis-gadis di sana hanya melemparkan tatapan meremehkan sambil melambai pada Sakura. Wajah-wajah yang terlihat familiar.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka, di mana ya?' batinnya mencoba mengingat.

"Sakura, mereka itu kan yang ada di foto itu. Kau ingat? Foto yang ditunjukkan kakek saat rapat kemarin," bisik Hinata, Sakura spontan mengangguk.

'Ah, gadis konglomerat itu, ya? Siapa namanya? Amaru Senju? Ya, Amaru Senju,'

Menarik napas sebentar, gadis pink itu kembali berbicara,

"Maaf sekali lagi, nona Senju. Tapi kami tak pernah dengar peraturan bahwa tempat duduk kafetaria sekolah ini di dasarkan pada kasta dan golongan, semua berhak duduk di sini, kan?"

Amaru melotot semakin lebar, baru saja ia hendak melontarkan kalimat balasan, Tenten sudah mendahului,

"Kal-"

"Dan dalam buku Tata Tertib Konoha High Academy yang kami dapat dari Tsunade-sama kemarin, tak ada sama sekali peraturan seperti ini,"

"Kurang ajar! Cepat menyingkir, sialan! Sebelum ak-" seru Amaru kesal, namun suara baritone, tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Hei, kalian. Cepat menyingkir,"

 ** _TBC_**

Yo minna-tachi, chapter terbaru Our Mission update! Waahh, sudah berapa abad ane terlantarkan fic ini??? Lama banget ya, tapi semoga kalian gak kecewa dengan chapter ini dan tetap setia nunggu dan ngikutin kelanjutannya, hohoho... **_#Nyengit_**

Kira-kira siapa cowok yg interupsi Amaru tadi, ya? Ada yg bisa nebak? Kalau betul ane doain dapat pahala deh... **_#Plakk_**

Dan untuk chara utama, kaya NaruSaku dan SasuHina, sekali lagi ane nyatakan, mreka bakal OOC, jadi yang gk suka mending gk usah baca, daripada ente nambah dosa dengan ngomel2 gk jelas depan HP. Kan panjang urusannya...

Mungkin itu aja seputar chapter ini. Arigato bgt yang bersedia mampir dan baca fic gaje ini ya, tolong tinggalkan jejak biar ane bisa doain ente semua cepat dapat jodoh, **_#Lha?_**

Dan yg udh review di chapter sebelumnya, ntar ane balas pke PM aja yak. Yang gk log ini sorry aja nih, gk dibalas di sini...

Mungkin itu aja,

sayonara~

 **Mind to RnR ??**


	3. Chapter 3

Our Mission

Chapter 3

  


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

  


Rate : T 

  


Summary : Awalnya mereka hanya menjalankan misi yang diberikan, tapi Sakura dan Hinata malah bertemu dengan dua pemuda menyebalkan yang membuat kesal sekaligus berdebar secara bersamaan?

  


Main pair : NaruSaku and SasuHina

  


WARNING : Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, gak pinter bikin summary. Judul gak nyambung, cerita yang semakin gak nyambung. Bahasa kasar Dan serentet kesalahan lainnya.

  


  


DON'T LIKE !! DON'T READ !!

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


.

  
  


Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten menoleh, mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara bernada cemas itu.

Namun yang terlihat di pandangan gadis-gadis itu adalah empat pemuda yang tadi pagi ditemui Sakura dan Hinata di kelas XII-A, empat pemuda yang di sebut-sebut sebagai pangeran sekolah.

Namikaze dan teman-temannya. 

Di belakang empat pangeran yang berdiri berjajar, terlihat pemuda berambut bob dengan alis tebal yang memasang wajah khawatir, tangannya mengibas-ngibas, memberi tanda kepada Sakura cs untuk segera pergi dari meja itu.

Ternyata pemuda itulah yang memotong kalimat Amaru tadi.

'Oh, jadi mereka owner nya?' batin Sakura lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Lee, pemuda berambut bob itu. 'Tidak-apa-apa' mungkin itulah makna senyum yang di berikan Sakura.

Sejenak hening menyeruak, namun tiga gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu masing-masing dan melanjutkan acara makan siang yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Melihat tingkah kelewat cuek yang di berikan tiga gadis itu membuat seluruh penghuni kafetaria menahan napas masing-masing. Bahkan Lee memegangi kedua kepalanya, frustrasi dengan kelakuan gadis-gadis itu.

'MEREKA CARI MATI!!!'

Batin siswa-siswi itu kompak.

"Menyingkir, bodoh!! Kau tidak lihat, Naruto-kun dan teman-temannya sudah datang?" pekik Amaru lagi. Sakura dkk tetap bergeming.

"Mereka ingin makan siang. Jadi sebaiknya kalian cepat menyingkir, gadis-gadis sialan!!" kali ini, Kurashima Shion, sahabat Amaru yang berteriak kesal.

"Cepatlah menyingkir!"

"Pergi dari situ, bodoh!'

"Cepat enyah dari meja itu!"

Saling sahut-menyahut, suara-suara yang tadi hening karena kedatangan empat pangeran itu, kini berbunyi lagi, menyuruh Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten untuk segera menyingkir.

"Apa kalian tak dengar apa mereka katakan?" kali ini Sakura menoleh, menatap Namikaze Naruto. Suara ramai yang tadi sempat berbunyi kembali hening begitu pangeran berambut pirang itu berbicara.

"Maaf?" tanya Sakura, Naruto mendengus sambil tersenyum miring.

"Dengar Nona Aneh, kau dan teman-temanmu itu sudah menimbulkan keributan di sini, kami tidak akan bisa makan siang dengan tenang kalau kalian tetap tidak mau pergi," lanjut pemuda pirang itu seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa hak kalian mengusir kami, hah? Ini tempat umum, semua berhak duduk di sini," balas Hinata.

"Katakan itu pada mereka," timpal Sasuke, pemuda itu menatap Hinata remeh, membuat gadis itu geram.

"Dan Hinata, kau dan teman-temanmu itu bisa pergi sekarang, atau mau tetap berada di situ dan menerima lemparan makanan dengan senang hati?" ujar Neji ikut memanasi, Hinata tersentak. Baru menyadari kehadiran kakak sepupunya yang juga ternyata pangeran sekolah dan sekelas dengannya.

'Kenapa saat di kelas tadi aku tak menyadarinya?' batin Hinata.

"Neji nii-san.." gumamnya datar, melayangkan tatapan dingin pada anak dari pamannya itu. Neji tersenyum.

"Hai Imoutou," sapaan yang dilayangkan Neji pada Hinata menuai banyak bisik-bisik penasaran. Mereka langsung ribut berdiskusi dengan topic, hubungan antara salah satu pengeran mereka dengan anak baru berambut indIgo itu.

"Hinata? Oh, jadi kau sepupu Neji yang kabur dari rumah itu?" Sasuke kembali bersuara, bungsu Uchiha itu tertarik dengan gadis yang daritadi menatapnya dengan sorot mata dingin dan menantang tersebut. 

"Tutup mulutmu, Uchiha," desis Hinata jengkel, gadis itu benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang yang berani mengungkit masa lalunya.

"Kabur dari rumah? Astaga, gadis macam apa dia itu?"

"Benar-benar bodoh,"

Bisik-bisik terdengar lagi, membuat suasana di kafetaria itu makin memanas.

"Shit!' umpat Tenten pelan, wajah empat pemuda sialan itu membuat selera makannya hilang, menguap tak berbekas.

"Dengar Pinky. Kalau kalian tidak pergi sekarang juga, kami tidak akan menjamin hidup kalian akan aman setelah ini," tukas Naruto.

Segera saja tiga gadis itu berdiri dari tempat masing-masing sambil membawa nampan mereka. Meninggalkan meja itu sebelum masalah bertambah banyak.

"Konyol," ejek Gaara saat gadis-gadis itu melewati mereka.

"Huuuuuuu…' sorak sorai seluruh penghuni kafetaria mengiri Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten yang keluar dengan wajah masam.

'Sialan!'

~ Our Mission ~

  
  


"Kurang ajar! Aku kira Amaru Senju itu anak yang manis, ternyata…" rutuk Sakura seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di kelas mereka. Hinata mengikuti gadis itu duduk di kursinya sementara Tenten duduk di meja di depan Hinata.

"Ternyata dia seorang bad girl. Tau begini lebih baik aku tolak saja tugas ini, dan menyuruh Shikamaru juga Utakata menggantikannya," keluh Tenten, baru pertama mereka masuk, mereka sudah dapat masalah yang di sebabkan oleh gadis bernama Amaru Senju itu.

"Namikaze dan kawan-kawannya itu juga benar-benar menyebalkan, " lanjutnya bersungut ria. Tak sengaja Hazelnya menangkap Hinata yang melamun, segera saja ia jentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Hinata, mencoba menyadarkan gadis indigo itu.

"Oi, oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit terkejut melihat Nii-san sialan itu ternyata bersekolah di sini. Ku pikir ia melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri," sahut Hinata.

"Masih terbayang masa lalu ya?" tanya Sakura, Hinata menatap sahabat merah mudanya itu lalu menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak kok, kalian tenang saja," balasnya seraya tersenyum. Sakura dan Tenten bernapas lega.

Tok tok..

"Sumimasen, "

Tiga gadis itu menoleh. Terlihat Lee yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum kikuk, jari-jarinya bertaut. Tanda kalau pemuda itu benar-benar gugup.

"Ah, kau, ada apa? Oh ya, terimakasih atas yang tadi ya," ujar Tenten sambil menghampiri pemuda itu, 

'Dia menghampirikuuuuuu, bagaimana ini?!!!' inner Lee mulai berteriak gaje.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" lanjutnya bertanya seraya mengulurkan tangan, Lee membalasnya dengan malu-malu.

"Na-namaku Rock Lee, panggil saja Lee, dari kelas XII-D," 

"Woah, nama belakangku juga Lee. Perkenalkan aku Lee Tenten, aku dari kelas XII-B. Salam kenal ya Lee," balas Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata ikut menghampiri dua manusia yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, dan ini Haruno Sakura. Kami dari kelas XII-A, salam kenal Lee," ujar Hinata sementara Sakura hanya mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum.

'Can- Cantiknyaa!!!' sesaat Lee terpaku menatap wajah-wajah cantik di sana, wajah yang benar-benar cantik dan pertama kalinya ia lihat. Tiba-tiba iris sebesar bola kelereng itu berbinar-binar, wajahnya di penuhi rona merah, tak salah lagi, pemuda itu pasti sedang memainkan fantasi kencannya dengan Sakura cs.

"Jadi ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Tenten sejurus kemudian, namun Lee yang masih asyik dengan fantasinya hanya bergeming.

"Lee?" tegur Tenten lagi, Lee tetap diam, dan sekarang Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten bisa melihat sinar-sinar dari wajah anehnya. 

"Wooa, dia seperti bongkahan emas," gumam Sakura pelan. Tenten mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda bob itu, kemudian mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Hei, Lee?"

"Aa-ah, y-ya?" tergagap, Lee akhirnya sadar. 

"Jadi ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Ah itu, a-aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kalian mengenai empat pangeran itu. Kalian siswa baru, kan? Ha-hampir seluruh si-siswi di sini mengidolakan mereka. Ja-ja-jadi kalau ada yang macam-macam, fans mereka i-itu tak akan tinggal diam. To-tolong lebih hati-hati dalam bersikap,ya, " ucap Lee terbata-bata.

Tiga gadis di sana tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tenang saja, kami akan lebih hati-hati dengan para pemuda itu. Terimakasih ya, Lee," ucap Tenten seraya menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu, menuai rona samar yang muncul di wajah Lee.

KRIIIINGG…

"Su-sudah bel, a-aku kembali ke-ke-kelas dulu, jaa ne, Hyuuga-san, Haruno-san, Tenten-san," takut pingsan karena perlakuan yang diterimanya dari Tenten, Lee segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas nya sendiri, Sakura cs hanya menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Dia aneh,"

Sesaat setelah Lee keluar, Tenten pun ikut beranjak, satu per satu siswa kelas itu datang. Dimulailah kembali pelajaran ke tiga di hari itu.

  
  


~ Our Mission ~

  
  


"Kalian sudah terima datanya?" tanya Utakata dari seberang sana. Namun bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah asyik mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk. Gadis itu baru selesai mandi ternyata.

"Hei, jawab, Konyol. Kau dengar tidak?" teriak Shikamaru kali ini, kesal karena di abaikan. Dengan malas, Sakura menjawab sambil menatap layar laptop yang di letakkan di meja rias dengan pandangan memincing kesal, lebih tepatnya menatap wajah Shikamaru dan Utakata yang terpampang di layar laptop itu. Mereka sedang melakukan video call.

"Hmmm…" gumamnya tak jelas, Shikamaru hanya menarik napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkan kata keramatnya yang sudah melegenda itu,

"Mendokusai,"

"Dia sedang badmood, Shika, Uta, Jadi jangan kalian ganggu, nanti kalian bisa habis di jadikan dadar gulung olehnya," celetuk Hinata seraya bergabung bersama Sakura, duduk di kursi meja rias yang muat untuk dua orang.

"Sialan," mendengar celetukkan Hinata yang jelas-jelas menyindirnya, Sakura mengumpat sambil mengacak surai indigo gadis itu yang baru saja selesai di sisir.

"Ah! Rambutku!" pekiknya, Sakura terkekeh.

"Rasakan!! Ini !! Ambil ini!" Sakura terus melancarkan serangan, sementara Hinata sibuk menghindari tangan jahil Sakura. Mengakibatkan dua gadis itu akhirnya terjatuh dari kursi dan menimbulkan bunyi yang memilukan.

BUKK..

Membuat Shikamaru dan Utakata jadi ikut mengernyit nyeri.

"Astaga! Kalian ini kenapa?" Tenten yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menghampiri dua sahabatnya itu. Namun aktivitasnya yang ingin menolong mereka terhenti saat melihat layar laptop.

"Oh, hai Shika, hai Utakata," sapanya riang langsung duduk di kursi tersebut, mengabaikan Sakura juga Hinata yang asyik beradu tinju di lantai.

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan!"

"Kau juga! Ambil ini! Hyeah!!"

"Yo Tenten. Bagaimana hari pertama mu di sana?" tanya Utakata. Tenten hanya tesenyum masam.

"Not good," balasnya, Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Namun hanya dibalas Tenten dengan mengangkat bahu tanda malas menjawab.

"Ughh.. sakit Hina bodoh! Kau menendang bokongku," sungut Sakura sambil mengusap bokongnya seraya berdiri, rambut pinknya yang setengah basah jadi semakin acak-acakan.

"Kau juga menendang bokongku, Konyol! Sakit tahu!" sungut Hinata balik, keadaanya kurang lebih seperti Sakura. Rambutnya yang sudah di sisir rapi jadi berantakan lagi. Utakata tertawa geli sementara Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil

"Hei kalian, berhenti berdebat. Sekarang dengarkan kami, ada hal penting yang akan kami sampaikan," ujar Shikamaru. Mendengar kata 'penting' seketika tiga gadis itu langsung memasang ekspresi serius, wajah mereka di dekatkan ke layar, menunggu hal yang akan di sampaikan kakak-kakaknya itu.

Hening sesaat.

Namun penampilan ke tiga gadis itu yang hanya memakai piyama kebesaran bermotif boneka-boneka lucu dan rambut yang acak-acakan mau tidak mau akhirnya membuat Utakata dan Shikamaru tertawa keras.

"HUAHAHAHAHA, LIHAT DIRI KALIAN!!! AHAHAHA" 

"SEPERTI ANAK HILANG!!! HAHA!!"

Seketika raut serius Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten berubah menjadi raut dingin. 

"Cepat beritahu, kalau tak ingin aku putuskan sambungannya," ujar Hinata malas, sudah kebal dengan kejahilan para Nii-san nya itu.

"Ah iya-iya, ahahaha," 

"Baiklah, jadi begini, kalian kenal siswi bernama Hotaru? Yoshida Hotaru? Menurut data ia salah satu korban Danzou dan bersekolah di KHA, well kelas XII-C?" tanya Utakata, sambil membuka sebuah map dokumen berwarna abu-abu.

"Hotaru?" Sakura mengernyit, irisnya menatap langit-langit kamar. Mencoba mengingat nama yang sedikit tak asing di telinganya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar," lanjutnya.

"AH! Aku ingat!! Hotaru….. Sakura, Tenten, bukankah itu nama gadis yang kita selamatkan pagi tadi? Celetuk Hinata seraya mengguncang bahu sahabat pink dan bercepol dua di samping kanan kirinya. Berusaha mengingatkan.

"Benar juga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa," sahut Sakura seraya memukul tangan kirinya tangan kepalan tangan kiri.

"Oi, Shika. Bisa kau kirimkan file-file informasi siswa yang diduga korban Danzou lewat e-mail?" tanya Tenten.

"Kalian bisa menemukannya di flashdisk yang diberikan Kakashi-niisan, semua salinannya lengkap," jawab Utakata seraya tersenyum.

"Bagus! Kalian berdua, malam ini kita pelajari data-data itu lalu menyusun strategi pergerakan. Siapkan banyak cemilan dan makanan manis. Aku tak yakin kita bisa tidur malam ini," seru Tenten menyeringai, Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengacungkan dua ibu jari mereka.

Utakata dan Shikamaru menggeleng heran.

"Kalian ini, saat rapat bersikeras menolak misi, tapi sekarang kalian terlihat antusias sekali. Dasar labil,"

"Ck, berhenti mengatai kami Shika. Kami memang masih tak terima kakek tua itu menunjuk kami untuk terjun ke misi sialan ini! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya kami yang bisa melakukannya," Sakura menjawab seraya tersenyum miring menatap layar laptop. Shikamaru hanya memutar iris onyx nya bosan.

"Sudahlah, kami harus segera mempelajari informasi itu, jaa na Shika, Uta,"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah kamera sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan.

"Hei, tungg-"

Membuat

Kaliamat yang akan dilontarkan Shika terpaksa harus ikut terputus juga.

"Haaah, baru hari pertama tapi rasanya sudah seperti ini, semoga saja aku masih bisa bertahan," keluh Sakura seraya merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Merenggangkan tubuhnya sampai terdengar suara derak tulang.

" Hei masih pukul empat, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Sekalian membeli makanan untuk nanti malam di toserba sekolah?" usul Tenten. Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Ide bagus, kalian duluan. Aku membersekan rambutku dulu, gara-gara Sadako satu ini, …" Sakura menoyor kepala Hinata. 

"….. rambutku jadi semakin berantakan!!" lanjutnya.

"Kau juga yang mulai," balas Hinata seraya menyilangkantangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak mengata-ngataiku!" balas Sakura lagi, bersungut-sungut.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berdebat, kalian membuatku pusing,"

"Kau yang mul – hmpt !!!"

Melihat situasi yang mulai memanas, Tenten yang berdiri di antara Sakura dan Hinata segara mengambil tindakan. Gadis itu membekap mulut dua sahabatnya.

"Hmmpptt!! Lupuskun uku Tuntun, cuput lupuskun!!!" (Lepaskan aku Tenten, cepat lepaskan)

"Jangan berdebat lagi, oke?" Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan, disusul Tenten yang melepaskan bekapannya pada dua orang itu.

"Oke, penampilan kalian berdua sama-ama berantakan. Mirip sekali dengan om-om yang sering berkeliaran di pinggir jalan itu. Jadi cepat berbenah diri dan aku tunggu di luar," Tenten segera menyabet coat nya yang tergantung dalam lemari lalu berlalu. Tak lupa seringaian jahil yang ia alamatkan pada dua gadis tersebut.

"Tenten sialan!!! Kita di samakan dengan orang sinting!!!"

Selesai berbenah diri, duo Sadako-Forehead itu pun menyusul Tenten yang menunggu di koridor. Mereka berjalan sembari mengobrol ringan.

Kling-kling

Ponsel flip Sakura berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk, gadis itu kemudian merogoh saku coatnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel abu-abu putih.

Nama Shika-nii terpampang dilayar itu.

'Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Imoutou-tachi, jaga kesehatan kalian, mendokusai…'

Sakura tersentyum, mebalas pesan itu dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Oi tunggu aku!!!"

"Cepatlah Forehead!!!"

~ Our Mission ~

"Haaahh, mereka itu hobi sekali membuat orang khawatir, mendokusai…" Shikamaru bersandar nyaman di kursi, tangannya bertengger di wajah menghalangi sinar lampu kamar tempat ia dan Utakata berada.

"Maklum sajalah, they are mission freak. Kita sudah bersama-sama dari masih kecil, aneh sekali kau masih heran dengan sifat aneh mereka itu," balas Utakata seraya mengambil botol air mineral dari atas meja dan menenggaknya.

"Entahalah…"

Drrttt… drrtttt…. 

Shikamaru melirik, smartphone bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk. Pemuda itu mearih ponselnya di meja.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Utakata lalu meminum lagi air mineral botolan itu.

"Sakura," jawab Shikamaru. Membuka pesan dari adik pink nya itu lalu membacanya keras.

"Arigato Nii-san,"

BYUSSSHHHH…..

Utakata menyemburkan air yang ia minum, badan bagian belakang Shikamaru yang terkena imbasnya.

Pemuda nanas itu menoleh dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau pikir aku kesurupan? Pakai kau sembur segala, Mayat Hidup Sialan!!"

"Kau memanggilku Nii-san?" tanya Utakata, Shikamaru mendengus kasar.

"Ini isi pesan Sakura, Bodoh! Kenapa aku yang kau sembur???!!!" sungut Shikamaru.

"Eh, dia bilang Nii-san?" menyadari sesuatu, Shikamaru menoleh lagi kearah ponselnya. Tak lama senyumnya mengembang.

'Dasar..'

BYUUSSHHH…..

"KENAPA KAU SEMBUR AKU LAGI, BODOH!!!??"

"KAU KESURUPAN APA SHIKAA-KUSO??? SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI!!!!!????"

  
  


TBC

Yoo minna, chapter 3 OM, is up… gak ada lagi yg bisa ane sampaikan karena banyak sekali dosa yang ane buat sama kalian. Terlalu banyak janji ya ane…. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang ane tegaskan kalau ff ini, dan AT bakal SLOW UP!! Gomennasaaiii……..

Mengenai chapter ini, gak banyak konflik dan action ya, chapter depan mungkin baru ada #spoiler semoga kalian masih betah nungguin yaaa…..#meringis

Ada yang nebak kalau si penginterupsi itu ternyata Rock Lee???? Gak ada??? NYAHAHA, berarti ane sukses memperdaya kalian… #jduakk (reader : banyak ngebacot lu bego!)

Oke-oke, mungkin itu aja pembahasannya, untuk UP AT, lagi dikerjain nih chapter nya… makasih yang masih mau baca yaa, tolong tinggalkan jejak agak author nista ini mendapatkan semangat lagi untuk menulis #hiks (halah, lebay)

Dadahhh… #KISSBYE

#HARU

  
  



End file.
